This invention relates to modifying a relational database.
The data structure of a relational database may include one or more tables organized hierarchically by column and row. The tables are defined by metadata in the data structure. A table contains information about a subject, such as computer. Each column of the table relates to the subject in some way. For example, if the subject is a computer, a column of the table may define processor speeds available for that computer. The rows provide one or more elements of the column. For example, the xe2x80x9cprocessor speedxe2x80x9d column may include elements such as 400 MHz (megahertz), 500 MHz, and 700 MHz.